El Rey Boowser
by Pokesage
Summary: La dimension Smash, pero no sera como todos la conocen y solo aparecera brevemente(y que se trata del lado inverso de la dimension, "el Hiperespacio"), aventura, comedia y champiñones con un poco de todo, lean bien pues se hara muchas referencias a videojuegos y series, algunos personajes creados por mi(todos del Hiperespacio), algunos jejeje el resto le pertenece a Nintendo . .'
1. Prologo y Capitulo 1

==Prologo==

Los siguientes sucesos ocurren después de LMDM y M&LVCB

-"En algún lugar desconocido"-

Soldado1: ¡Pasa algo!

Jefe: ¿Donde? Ejecuta Comando AlfaBetaGama3/4Tangamandapio

Soldado1: No se jamas llegue tan lejos en el centro de entreeena...*El Jefe le pega con un Ultramartillo en la cabeza y el soldado se desmaya

Jefe: ¿Alguien que sepa lo que pasa?

Soldado2: Es en la Sala de Portales, alguien intenta entrar a la dimension M4R10

Jefe: ¡¿QUE?!, Dame imagen, y amplifica.

Soldado2: Ok

Jefe: No se ve nada ¬¬

Soldado2: Amplificar la imagen no la hace mas nitida

Jefe: Pero en CSI funciona...*Soldado1 despierta al oir semejante bobada y le pega con un martillo pero era marca Yaoming y se le sale la cabeza y solo le pega con el mango pero aun así fue fuerte*

Jefe:¡Haz reconocimiento de sombra! *Dice esto mientras ve Destellos y Staryus*

Soldado1 y 2: ¡EL!

Jefe: Imposible... ¿Debe faltar algo?, investiguen. Ya debió de meterse en el portal

-"Mientras tanto en el Reino Champiñon, en la casa de Mario y Luigi"-

M. Kinopio: ¡Maestro Mario! *cof, cof, cof*

P. Fesor: ¡Luigi!

-"Ambos salen"-

M. Kinopio y Fesor: Algo pasa, vieron a Bowser y al Rey Boo dirigiendose al Chateu Darkeztar, ese lugar esta en el fondo del Bosque Oxcuro, investiguen

-"Fesor le da a Luigi la Succionaentes 5001 y M. Kinopio le da a Mario un mapa"-

FIN DEL PROLOGO

==Capitulo 1: ¿El Híper...QUÉ?==

-"De vuelta al lugar desconocido"-

Soldado1: Ya descubri que se llevo...

Jefe: ¿Qué esperas? ¡DIME!

Soldado1 y 2:¡El diamanto negro!

Jefe: Sabia que este dia llegaria, reclamara lo que es suyo, su... ejercito sellado en ese mineral. No queria llegar a esto pero... ¡LLAMEN A ESOS DOS AHORA!

Soldado1:*Glup* Los agentes Blanco y Negro

Jefe: ¿Qué esperan? A que los magikarps evolucionen. ¡YA!

Soldado1: No contestan, pero estan en el museo dimensional, en el Edificio M, en el Ala-P

Jefe: ¡Que curiosa coincidencia! Ire yo mismo...

-"Mientras tanto en el museo"-

Agente Blanco: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Agente Negro: ¡DESPIERTA!

A. B:Asdfsaff, el cateto opuesto es igual a la raiz de la hipotenusa menos el caetoto adycete zzzzzzzzz

A. N: ¬¬ Comida gratis cerca de la estatua de Floro Piraña

A. B: ¿Donde? OwO

A. N: Te has quedado dormido por 1654646464º vez ¬¬

A. B: Me aburres, no me interesa, escuchar sobre mis errores pasados

A. N: En serio, que tal cuando le diste el secreto de los viajes del tiempo a Porky en la dimension 3arth80und, o que tal cuando...

A. B: Ya entendi, debo mejorar pero deja de hablar me estresas, no debo interferir en el cauce temporal-espacial de las dimensiones e_e

Jefe: ¡Ustedes dos!

A. B: La estatua de Floro Piraña cobro vida. :raisins:

Jefe: Muy chistosito, les dare una mision, y no la arruinen como las otras. è_é

B y N: ¿Donde? OwO'

Jefe: Se los digo luego, necesito que vayan al Laboratorio

B y N: De acuerdo OwO7

-"Mientras tanto en el Reino Champiñon"-

¿?: Jejeje nunca sabran que yo robe, aparte del Diamanto Negro los orbes oscuros que me permitiran romper el sello y liberar a mi ejercito Biomechaoscuro Muajajaja, pero antes necesito una gran fuente de rencor, espero que lleguen pronto los 2 tontos que engañe 3:D

-"De nuevo en el lugar desconocido en el Laboratorio"-

Jefe: Al fin llegan, creo que ya conocen al Profesor D. Saster y a su ayudante X. Plosion.

-"Dijo esto mientras señalaba a un ser bicefalo con bata de laboratorio"-

B y N: Si los conocemos. .-.

Profesor D. Saster y X. Plosion: ¡Osss esstabamosss essperando!

Jefe: ¿Y esa lengua de serpiente? .-.

Profesor D. Saster: Un error de mi assssissssstente en un experimento pero prefiero no hablar de esssso

X. Plosion: Esste aparato que ven aqui es una ssssuper computadora de bolsillo, aunque no nosss decidimosss por el nombre, yo lo he decidido llamar Pocket Sage

Profesor D. Saster: Y yo Poderossssso Ordenador KilogygabitX1, Extraño, Ssssabiondo, Altamente Genial y Errable(1%)

Profesor D. Saster y X. Plosion: Aunque estamos de acuerdo en darle un diminutivo "Pokesage" (XD me meti en la historia :derp:)

-"El Profesor y su ayudante activan a P.O.K.E.S.A.G.E o Pocket Sage... no quiero comenzar una pelea entre ese par"-

Pokesage: Iniciando sistema operativo Door 8...

Analizando usuarios

"Agente Negro:

Nombre Real: Naitindou

Especie: Smashser Luminae

Descripción del usuario: Algo torpe, tiende a devorar lo que encuentra a su paso, intenta aparentar seriedad pero es más infantil que su compañero siempre trata de imponer el orden, le encanta el caos de la creación universal queriendo ver un Big Bag ante sus propios ojos...

Fin de toma de datos de User1"

Analizando User2

"Agente Blanco:

Nombre Real: Darkhal

Especie: ... ERROR Hibrido desconocido, mezcla entre las subespecies Luminae y Oscurae

Descripicion del usuario2: Algo malevolo en su mente pero de buen corazon, tiende a jugar bromas pesadas,su origen es muy conocido pero prefiere no hablar de eso...*Mode Troll ON* pero se lo recordare, es un clon creado a partir de un cabello de Naintindou por Darkeinsten el malvado cientifico del Rey Sombra y un poco Materia oscura pero no todo lo oscuro es malo...

Fin de toma de datos de User2"

Darkhal: T-T no me lo recuerdes

Pokesage: "Sintesis de la especie en general:

Ambas subespecies son parecidas en aspectos como que tienden a comer tooooooooooodo lo que sea comestible, pueden ser generalmente facilmente engañados y pueden tomar la forma que deseen pero esto les causa un gran cansancio fisico y mental..."

Cambiando interfaz robotica a interaz normal... Reiniciando...

Naintindou: .-. Como sabe todo eso

Profesor D. Saster: Elemental querido Watsssssssson, viene con conocimientosssss pre-insssstaladossss, el processsso de reinicio tardara un poco guardenlo y nos veremossss otra vez

-"Nuestros queridos agentes van a la sala central del Edificio de vigilancia"-

Jefe: Muy bien su mision es esta, recuerdan el dia que te encontramos *refiriendose a Darkhal* y que el Rey Sombra o Gengarious perecio en la batalla en el laboratorio, pues al parecer no, uso ADN para curarse aunque suponemos que no le fue tan bien, su rencor ahora es el doble y robo el Diamanto Negro donde su ejercito ha permanecido sellado y según me han informado *dijo mientras leia una hoja de papel que Soldado1 le entrego* tambien ha robado...¡¿QUÉ?! LOS ORBES OSCUROS, CON ESO PODRIA ROBAR ENERGIA NEGATIVA SUFICIENTE PARA DESTROZAR FACILMENTE EL SELLO, RECUPERENLOS...ESAS COSAS SON PELIGROSAS, EL ORBE DEL FUEGO ETERNO, EL ORBE DEL FRIO CALANTE, EL HIPNORBE, EL ORBE SEVERO Y EL ORBE DESTRUCCION... *se desmaya*

Soldado1 y 2: ¡JEFAZO!, Deben hacer algo, el Soldado Novato los espera en la sala de portales

Naintindou: Pero no nos ha dicho a que dimension vamos

Soldado1: Dejame ver... ¡SUELTALO! *dijo esto mientras le intentaba quitar la nota al desmayado jefe* Haber... es en... la dimension M4R10... Además hay un discurso, pero no lo leere, solo dire, como ya sabran cualquier falla en otra dimension nos afecta gravemente a nosotros asi que salven a la Dimensión Smash o Hiperespacio, por el honor, la familia, los amigos y las donas... ¡Uy! me equivoque de programa.

(Notese la referencia Mucha Lucha XD)

Naitindou: -_- Al menos sabemos a donde vamos Darkhal: Dejame ver *saca un enorme mapa* no esta tan lejos, unos 10 minutos viajando en el tunel hiperespacial.

-"Mientras tanto nuestros heroes en el Reino Champiñon estaba a 10 minutos del Bosque Oxcuro"-

Notas:En la fisica el Hiperespacio es donde las dimensiones se reunen en un solo punto. Quize aclarar ciertos puntos sobre la procedencia de mis personajes...Por ahora me queda decir solo una cosa FIN DE CAPITULO

===Teatro 4Koma===

Mario: ¿Eh, Luigi?

Luigi: ¿Si?

Mario: No sientes como si la historia no se halla centrado en nosotros todavia

Luigi: La culpa es del narrador que no se quiere enfocar en nosotros...

Narrador: No pasa nada interesante, todavia no llegan ni al Bosque Oxcuro, asi que callaos... que tengo que ver al jefe de jefes, el Escritor y Director


	2. Capitulo 2

==Capitulo 2: Tres reyes, Dos pares de buenos y Un Horror==

-"Mientras tanto en el Tunel Hiperespacial"-

SoldadoNovato: Grrrrr... Rada rada rada rada rada :(

Naintindou: ¿Porque estás tan molesto? e_e

SoldadoNovato: Por que... estoy rosado de la colina debido a la bromita que me hicieron los Soldados1 y 2, me dijeron que el jefe me habia mandado a que lo despertara a las 5 a.m. y como consecuencia de eso el jefe lleno de furia y sueño y...y...y... de la furia me colgo de mis boxers encima del pozo de cocodrilos D: , ya veran esos dos cuando los vea *pone cara de asesino en serie*

Darkhal y Naintindou: :pokerface: :lol: *Ambos al mismo tiempo*

SoldadoNovato: ¡Ah! me habian llegado ordenes de dejarlos entrar al tunel que lleva a M4R10, pasen...

Pokesage: Reinicio Completo, Actualizacion de Hardware y Software completos... Analizando ambiente, y procediendo a explicación... *Decia esto mientras salia del bolsillo de Darkhal*

-"De repente todo se pone oscuro como cuando en un juego van a explicar algo"-

Darkhal: ¿Quien apago las luces? :yuno:

Pokesage: "El Hiperespacio, la otra cara de la Dimensión Smash, es una especie de Mundo Inverso, al otro lado se encuentra la Parte Visible (Donde se desarrolla SSBB), en el centro un Gigaagujero cosmico negro que mantiene ambas partes unidas, el Tunel Hiperespacial es usado por los Smashseres Elite para ir a sus misiones, debido a la inestabilidad del tunel, puede fallar ligeramente, por uno metros de altura, se divide en 2 sub-partes, la región de los Luminae donde se encuentra el Edificio de Vigilancia o Castillo Jefezo por que el dueño es Jefe y la región de los Oscurae donde habitaba el ejercito Biomechaoscuro antes de ser sellados en el Diamanto Negro y Darkhal que fue clonado para igualar las fuerzas de Naintindou pero fue rescatado antes de que la materia oscura hiciera que su cerebro se llenara de maldad, actualmente los unicos residentes son el cientifico loco Dr. Darkeinstein Madwild, el Rey Sombra o Gengarious y la Gitana Madame Destruiciona la unica que solo se dedica a leer el futuro de quienes se aventuran a esa inhospita tierra desolada... Fin de explicacion"

Naintindou: Solo le falto decir sobre el Museo Dimensional...

Pokesage: Me da pereza, tecnicamente hablando ahora pertenezco a tu equipo y he de decir que mi interfaz humanoide esta completamente instalada

Darkhal: Generalmente Naintindou es el apurado... ¡Pero ya vamonos de aqui!

Naintindou: Okay

-"Mientras tanto en el Reino Champiñon"-

Momento 4Koma

Mario: Al fin, se centraran en nosotros Y.Y

Narrador: Lo siento hubo un error se supone que estaria en el Chateu Darkeztar y no con ustedes, Good Bye!

Mario: :fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu:

Momento normal

-"En el Chateu Darkeztar"-

Rey Boo: ¡Soy el monarca de los Boos!, pero este lugar me da muy mala espina, me dio ñañaras en el ectoplasma.

Bowser: Refrescame la memoria ¿por que estamos en este lugar?...

Rey Boo: Veamos *dijo esto mientras sacaba un libreto estamos aqui porque un desconocido nos prometio indescriptibles poderes

Bowser: ¿Y como son? :I

Rey Boo: Son indescriptibles ¬¬.

Bowser: Yo crei que eran juguetes :nomedigas:

Rey Boo: Sigamos...

¿?: Bon nuit queridos visitantes (dijo un ser encapuchado mientras salia de la oscuridad solo se veian sus punzantes ojos rojos y una blanca sonrisa acolmillada su mera presencia convirtio el pesado ambiente en uno peor)

-"Apenas pronunciadas estas palabras el Rey Boo se sobresalto y Bowser se escondio en su caparazon"-

¿?: Lamento el susto, dejenme presentar soy el Rey Sombra pero mis adversarios y subditos me llaman Lord Gengarious Muajajaja

Bowser y Rey Boo: *pensando: Este lugar me da mala espina y peor con este tipejo*

Lord Gengarious: Por favor siganme -

"Mientras tanto en el Tunel Hiperespacial a punto de llegar a la dimension M4R10"- Darkhal: Siempre me mareo :S

Naintindou: Ya nomas llegamos

Pokesage:¿Acaso el tunel no fallaba de vez en cuando en el vector y modulo de altura? ¡Estamos a 8m de altura sobre el objetivo! D:

-"De repente se abre un agujero sobre Mario y Luigi los cuales estaban a punto de entrar en el Chateu Darkeztar"-

Pokesage, Naintindou y Darkhal: ¡Waaaaaaa, echen paja! D:

-"Misteriosamente aterrizaron sin hacerse daño enfrente de una vieja y tetrica casona desconocida para nuestros heroes hiperespaciales"-

Naintindou y Darkhal: ¡Si nos echaron paja! O_O

Pokesage: Se supone que deberiamos estar sobre el objetivo Mario y Luigi:...

-"De repente Luigi se levanta, se asusta y se desmaya, se le sale un Luigi Boo, se vuelve a asustar y se mete de nuevo en Luigi, se levanta y comienza a usar la Succionaentes"-

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN el humano, okno XD fin de capitulo, si se preguntan donde estan los Tres reyes, Dos pares de buenos y Un Horror los 3 son Bowser Rey Boo y Lord Gengarious, los pares Mario, Luigi, Naintindu y no menos importante Darkhal y el Horror otra vez Lord Gengarious

===Teatro 4Koma===

Enciclopedia dimensional

La enciclopedia dimensional es un conjunto de varios aticulos de diferentes dimensiones incluyendo el Hiperespacio

Recorderis Frutae (Fruta Recuerdo) (Hiperespacio): Esta extraña fruta hace que cualquiera recuerde todo, asi lleve mas de 1000 años sin recordar

Pokesage: ¿Me pregunto si Marceline no querra una para el Rey Helado/Hielo?

Sol Dorado (Golden Sun): Este cataclismo salvo a Weyard de su destruccion pero tambien causo mucho caos

Pokesage: Crei que seria de oro, (Nota Mental: Operacion Robar el Sol Dorado cancelada)

Champiñon Boo (Mario): Este misterioso item te transforma en un Boo

Pokesage: Te voy a chupar la sangre

Naintindou: ¡IDIOTA!, eso es un vampiro ¬¬

Eso fue todo por hoy n.n


	3. Capitulo 3

==Capitulo 3: Genetical... Glitch?==  
Antes que nada una pequeñisisisima aclaracion, los Smashseres poseen un desarrollado cerebro el cual les permite levitar, por lo cual sus pies involucionaron a una larga cola de aspecto espectral (para los incultos "fantasmal")

Luigi: ¡Atras fantasmas!

-"Se oye un sonido de succión"-

Naintindou y Darkhal: ._.

Pokesage: Estoy es muy extraño existe una interferencia que evita el caos en esta dimensión independientemente de nuestra presencia..

Darkhal: ¡Por Grob Gob Glob Grod, en español!

Naintindou: Significa que... nuestra mera presencia no afecta esta dimenson llevandola al caos...

Mario: ¿Quienes son ustedes? ._. D:

Darkhal: Somos seres de infratierra y venimos a quitarles la piel ¡Buuu!...*Pokesage le pega en la cabeza*

Pokesage: ¡Que yo sepa estamos aqui para atrapar a Lord Gengarious!, Me recuerdas a Mentita :derp:

Naintindou: Dejen presentarme soy...*es interrupido por Pokesage*

Pokesage: Ustedes dos dan presentcion como de videojuego con cinematicas interminables. El es Naintindou alias Agente Negro porque esta curtido en miil batallas y aventuras, el es Darkhal un clon oscuro (Darkhal: ¡Oye! ) tambien conocido el Agente Blanco porque es un novato y yo soy Pokesage una maravilla tecnologica jejeje

Nota: La razon de que Pokesage sepa que Naintindou se demore una eternidad presentandose es por sus conocimientos pre-instalados, ya que cuando se conocieron el ya sabia sobre ellos.

Mario: Y yo soy...*Pokesage vuelve a interrumpir*

Pokesage: Mario y el segundon que todavia nos tiene miedo es Luigi.

Luigi: ¡YO NO SOY NINGUN SEGUNDON! Ademas este es mi año, lo presiento

Pokesage: Escucharon eso

-"De repente se oyó un fuerte ruido seguido de el sonido de una maquina"-

Pokesage, Darkhal y Naintindou: Perdemos tiempo, vamos luego les explicamos

-"Rapidamente entraron y entonces sucedio lo mas horrible, apariciones, monstruos, calaveras, demonios, misuegra... muy bien ¿Quien fue el gracioso? Estoy tratando de narrar e_e , y por ultimo sombras de ultratumba"-

Mario: ¡Ahh!

Luigi: ... *demasiado asustado para gritar*

Naintindou: Este viejo truco no te funcionara otra vez Gengarious.

Pokesage: Pues para ser un truco engaño a mi camara...

Darkhal: Y a mi

-"Sigueron corriendo, subieron con las escaleras, tumbaron la puerta lo cual fue facil pues tenia los estragos del tiempo y se encontraron con el rey sombra Lord Gengarious y en unas jaulas a Bowser y una jaula especial al Rey Boo ambos desmayados"-

Lord Gengarious: Vaya, al parecer no cayeron en mis ilusiones, sabia que vendrian

Naintindou: Rindete

Lord Gengarious: En serio no los has notado, solo son piezas en mi maligno juego de ajedrez..

Pokesage, Darkhal y Mario: Tengo un mal presentimiento

Luigi: ... *Sigue asustado para hablar*

Naintindou: Crei ver lo ultimo de ti hace mucho, pero se supone que te habias curado, lo cual no noto

Lord Gengarious: Je..je..je lo has notado *Dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha que tenia y dejo ver su horrible y derretido cuerpo una mezcla entre Gengar de aspecto humanoide y Muk* por desgracia no fue suficiente para reparar mi codigo genetico, ciertas cadenas moleculares geneticas faltan, para ser exactos las que tienen en comun ambas especies.

-"De repente saca una especie de pistola pero era diferente en el mango habia dos especies de agujas conectadas al torrente sanguineo de Lord Gengarious"-

Pokesage: Al parecer es obra del cientifico malevolo Darkenstein Madwild *dijo mientras con sus "ojos" escaneaba el arma*

Darkhal: ¿Como lo sabes?

Pokesage: En el mango dice "By Madwild" :yaoming:, oye tengo una idea n.n'

Darkahl: Dime

Pokesage: Mientras esos dos tiene su "combate" verbal tu *susurro* y luego *susurro*

Darkhal: Ok

-"Mientras Naintindou y Lord Gengarious discutian mientras comenzaban a llegar a lo ridiculo"-

Lord Gengarious: Pues, la mantequilla tiene mas graa... ¿Como rayos llegamos a esto?, bueno no importa, que este aparato el DNAnalizarobador, te quitare las partes principales de tu codigo genetico y tu seras el que quede en un estado derroido Muajajajajajaja

-"De repente suena un ruido de corte y las jaulas caen gracias a Darkhal, al mismo tiempo Gengarious dispara el aparato, Naintindou se quita del medio y el rayo le da al Rey Boo y a Bowser, de repente el rayo analiza ambos DNAs (ADN) al mismo tiempo creando un error en el aparato un ¿¡Glitch Genetico!? de repente se ve como Lord Gengarious cambia subita y brutalmente a una mezcla entre el Rey Boo y Bowser a lo que denominare Rey Boowser, mientras que los originales por alguna razón se convertian en piedra, y todo se puso negro para todos menos ¿Pokesage?"-

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin de capitulo, como siempre dire unas aclaraciones, uso la nomenclatura inglesa DNA porque me gusta :D, a partir de aqui Mario y Luigi tendran el protagonismo que se merecen. por cierto el titulo se llama Genetical... Glitch? ya que significa ¿Error Genetico? o ¿Glitch Genetico? ¡Hasta la proxima!

===Teatro 4Koma===  
Narrador: Los misterios mas misteriosamente misteriosos del Hiperespacio con su anfitrion el unico, el inigualable Prof. D. Saster y su ayudante tambien inigualable X. Plosion

Ambos: Bienvenidos

D. Saster: En el primer misterio el tetraedro de las Bermudas, esta misteriosa parte del espacio profundo alberga la entrada a 4ta dimension y la guarida de Mobius Dick la ballena de la 4ta dimension

X. Plosion: Y crei que la de la tierra era misteriosa

-"Mucho despues"-

D. Saster: Bueno, esa fue una experiencia agotadora, quien diria que serias buena carnada para la ballena desafortunadamente tambien me mordio.

X. Plosion: Compartimos el mismo cuerpo ¬¬ Torpe

D. Saster: Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, en el siguiente capitulo hablaremos sobre la entrada casi en blanco de la gran enciclopedia en la que solo se lee L_i_c M_r_n y una serie de numeros que se cree son coordenadas a otra dimension pero se han borrado, los cientificos siguen investigando

Ambos: Hasta la próxima


	4. Capitulo 4

==Capitulo 4: ¿Que ha pasado? Necesito una "pequeña" explicacion==

Naintindou: Ngh..mmmmmm no, ¿Donde estoy?

?: Juejeuje tiempo sin vernos

Naintindou: No, ¡tu estas muerto!

?: Quizas si y te envio un mensaje del más aca, o quizas no, jejeje un mal se acerca, mas grande que yo, pero ahora debes despertar

Naintindou: ¿Despertar?

-"De repente se abre un agujero debajo de Naintindou y lo absorbe"-

Naintindou: ¡AAAAAAHHH!

Pokesage: Estas bien, solo fue una deformacion mental de tu sueño, esteee digo una pesadilla

Naintindou: ¿Como llegamos aqui, no estabamos en es casona tetrica? (Ese sueño fue casi real, pero no hablare ahora de ello)

Pokesage: Pues veras...

Mario y Darkhal: Ngh...no..mmmm

Luigi: Waaa...no,no NO...mmmmm

Pokesage: Te contare que paso... Cuando crei que seria el fin, un programa de mi disco duro salto justo cuando los "generales" eran liberados, Lord Gengarious me dijo "Esto arruino mi plan grrrr, deberé hacer uno nuevo, tomara tiempo pero podre deshacerme ahora de ustedes, nunca mas volverán a interferir, como controlo este nuevo cuerpo he descubierto nuevos ataques Muajajajaja... "Fuegos Fatuos", justo antes de atacar el programa salto, era una especie de archivo beta que nos teletrasnporto sacandonos de alli, volvi para ver si podiamos entrar pero habian 5 agujeros en una puerta y no se podia entrar

Naintindou: El siempre le ha gustado el cliche de las llaves para vencer al jefe final

Pokesage: Pero el codigo fuente del programa se ha corrompido, no volveremos a salvarnos asi... necesito descansar tengo la bateria baja u.u

Naintindou: ¿Porque tienen pesadillas?

Pokesage: Un efecto secundario de la energia negativa que manaba de la tetrica casona, ademas *boztezo*..zzzz BATERIA BAJA PROCEDIENDO A DESCANZO DE 8 HORAS PROGRAMADO

Naintindou: *pensando: Creo que deberia cuidar el lugar para que nada se acerque, que bueno que Pokesage hizo una fogata*

Darkahal: *boztezo* Que horror de sueño, pero me siento reparado

Mario: No habia soñado asi desde que comi espaguetis y batido de chocolate e_e

Luigi: Fui el sueño mas terrorifico que he tenido

Naintindou: Veo que han despertado

-"Naintindou les cuenta que paso"-

Darkhal: Bueno, no me importa n.n solo quiero refresca mi mente, ire de paseo .-.

Mario: Por cierto no nos has dicho porque estas aqui, recuerdo que me dijiste antes de entrar que luego nos lo explicarias, y ahora es luego ¬¬

Naintindou: De acuerdo, nosotros tres provenimos del Hiperespacio, venimos aqui con la mision de detener a Lord Gengarious el Rey Sombra, el cual posee a su merced un ejercito y al mas peligroso (y desquiciado) cientifico de todas las dimensiones que he conocido, al parecer intenta hacer caer cada una de las dimensiones a su poder a manera de domino, pero venimos a detenerlo, se supone que no debimos verlos, nuestra frecuencia genetica hace que una dimension se altere por la presencia de un Smashser pero ultimamente algo esta haciendo que las dimensiones sean indiferentes a cualquier ser que no pertenezca a la dimension, por eso no ha pasado nada, si nuestro Jefe se entera de esto, no quisiera ni pensarlo, por culpa de mi compañero he cometido muchos errores, he estado en la cuerda floja, pero ahora el es mas... profesional, pero bueno esta es la explicacion que les debia

Mario y Luigi: O.o ¿En serio?

-"Mientras tanto en el paseo de Darkhal"-

Darkhal: Bueno hare una bromita por los viejos tiempos jejeje, veamos *saca un libro sobre agujeros interdimensionales y otro de hipnosis* el viejo truco de ataque de un hipnotizado de otra dimension jejeje, veamos *lee en libro sobre agujeros interdimensionales y escribe na ecuacon es una especie de calculadora, se habre un portal a otra dimension y sale un tal Shadow* estooo no es lo que me esperaba

Shadow: ¿Eh? ¿Que hago aqui? ._.

-"Darkhal se le acerca por detras y lo "patea" al agujero de nuevo"-

Darkhal: This is MUSHROOM KINGDOM!

Shadow: ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Darkhal: Es la ultima vez que leo un libro para hacer una broma, lo dejare para otro dia n.n' *va y regresa al lugar donde desperto*

Naintindou: Bueno yo debo domir zzz hagan la guardia

-"Y los tres que quedaron se turnaron (Narrador: yo tambien debo dormir zzz)"-

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn el capitulo, digo de capitulo, bueno aqui hice un pequeño crossover con la historia de un amigo jejeje antagonistadelfuturo . blogspot . com aunque la actual es esta n-n dramadimensional . blogspot . com, y bueno quise hacer una presentacion mas formal entre Mario y Luigi y mis personajes (excepto Poke, el se quedo dormido XD)

===Teatro 4Koma===

Este es un "copia y pega" del 4koma que tambien hizo mi amigo en su blog (y yo en parte) XD Mi narrador (el cual llamare DPoke a partir de ahora n.n') y su narrador discutiendo.

Narrador: y este quien es?

DPoke: ¡Soy un narrador! ¿Qué no ves mi tarjeta de presentación? e_e

Narrador: Y que diablos haces aquí? e_e

DPoke: El director me ha invitado n.n

Narrador: me vale madres quien te haya invitado -.-'

DPoke: Te haces llamar Narrador y no usas los signos "¿¡"

Narrador: yo hago lo que quiero porque esta historia la estoy narrando yo! -.-

DPoke: No tendrás mucho éxito entonces :yaoming:

Narrador: más que tu historia si! =D

DPoke: Jajaja :siclaro:

Narrador: que es tan gracioso? ¬¬

DPoke: Nada, que no empleas ni los memes a esta historia para hacerle mas interesante :yaoming:

Narrador: Memes? que es eso? ._.'

DPoke: ¿No sabes lo que son los memes?

-"Director salvaje aparece"-

Director: Pokesage, lamento lo ocurrido, es que este narrador lo contraté sin saber nada sobre él, estaba divagando por allí cuando despedí al antiguo, es de los anticuados :yaoming:

Narrador: ._.'

DPoke: ._."


	5. Capitulo 5

==Capitulo 5: Calorin Calorado, el calor ha comenzado Parte 1: El volcan muerto en ¿llamas?==  
-"En algun lugar volcanico"-

?: Si mi Lord Gengarious las cosas van como fueron planeadas Juajuajuajua

Lord Gengarious: Excelente, sigue asi Magmo, sigue asi y te dare mas poder del que imaginas jejeje 3:)

-"En el campamento de nuestros "heroes", apenas despertandose suena una trompeta"-

Naintindou: ¡Ahhh! Estoy despierto mi general

Darkhal: Hoy no mi general, no quiero ir al entrenamiento

Mario: ¿?

Luigi: *ronquido* *duerme como una piedra*

Pokesage: Es el tono de llamada, el Jefe llama - , ni siquiera sabia que era telefono, alguien tiene mi manual de instrucciones e_e

Darkhal: Mario escondete y llevate al costal de ronquidos *recordando: Este manual no me va a servir *lo tira**

Pokesage: Iniciando interfaz telefonica... *Telefono On*

Jefe: Emm Hola, Probando Probando...

Prof D. Saster: No se haga que si lo escuchan, parece viejo ._.

Jefe: No me cuestiones, que tengo 516 años cronologicamente ¬¬

Prof D. Saster: Pero biologicamente 16 ¬¬

Jefe: No me sermonees ._.

Naintindou: ¿Jefazo?

Jefe: ¿Ah? ¡Ah, si! a lo que me incumbe, tengo tres noticias que mi informante me dijo (El informante esta en el fondo mas o menos asi n.n/) 1º El Madwild del manicomio solo era un robot (muy bien construido) hecho de platos, metal y un E-Cristal como cerebro, el verdadero escapo y sello la entrada a esta dimension, asi que estan solos o no tanto por lo que veo y no se me hagan los locos... *Darkhal interrumpe*

-"Ligero momento 4Koma"-

Darkhal: Si amar es locura soy culpable de serlo :S

Naintindou; Callese que usted esta aqui por usar a los Goonies del parque para jugar Angry Birds e_e

Darkhal: O.o

-"Fin"-

Jefe: Como decia... al parecer se encontraron con... Mario y Luigi, bueno en esta crisis acepto que cualquier cosa ayude, ya que al parecer como 2º noticia esta el descubrimiento del plan de Gengarious, el usara los orbes no solo para liberar a los generales como supongo ya descubrieron, sino para despertar bestias dormidas y controlar a seres inocentes con su poder, por favor detenganlos

Naintindou: ¿Y como se entero de que estabamos con ellos? ._.

-"Mario y Luigi salen del escondite"-

Jefe: Simple, revisa en la nuca de Darkhal

-"Naintindo lo revisa y le arranca una camara de vigilancia miniatura"-

Darkhal: ¡Auch!

Mario: *sin aguantarse la risa* Jajajajajaja XD

Luigi: :lol:

Naintindou: Jefe ¬¬

Jefe: Esteee n.n' la camara se daño solo se que se encontraron con ellos...

Darkhal:¿Y la 3º noticia? *quejandose de dolor*

Jefe: ¡Que finalmente emule bien el SMG en Dolphin OuO!

'''Nota: En Paper Mario: La Puerta Milenaria un Toad pequeño en Villa Verde afirma que su juego favorito es Paper Mario asi que puse algo parecido XD'''

Todos: ¡Vaya noticion! ¬¬

Jefe. ._.' como decia, el Prof.D. Saster dira algunas palabras

D. Saster: Unas palabras :derp:

Todos: ...

Jefe: Garçon, s'il vous plait, uno de sus mejores platos :feellikeasir:

Garçon: Oui Monsieur Jefe... aqui tiene, un exquisito plato hecho de lustrosa porcelana tallado en el siglo XVIII

Jefe: Esto servira n.n

-"Jefe le golpea con todas sus fuerzas al Profesor D. Saster con el plato quejandose de dolor y debido a que tienen el mismo cuerpo su hermano X. Plosion tambien se queja del dolor"-

D. Saster: No se enoje Jefe, ya nadie aguanta una broma...

X. Plosion: Dejate de tonterias ¬¬, que yo tambien pago el pato por tu culpa ._.

D. Saster: Cuack Cuack... Digo, junto con mi hermano "raya" asistente hemos creado un radar de las esferas del dragooo... ._." Digo de los Orbes

Todos: ...

D. Saster: Enviare el archivo de la aplicacion n.n"

Jefe: Ahora terminare esta llamada, ahora lo mas importante es detener a los 5 generales

-"Fin de la transmision"-

Pokesage: *Telephone Off* Recibiendo archivo... rad_ ... Desea ejecutar este archivo... Si... Instalando... Instalado... Orbe detectado a 2 Km de aqui :derp:

Mario: Eso fue mas rapido que Luigi huyendo de los Boos ._.

Luigi: ¡Oye! :( No olvides quien te rescato de ser parte de la coleccion de "arte" del Rey Boo... 2 veces

Mario: Perdon n.n"

Naintindou: A caminar que son 2 kilometros ._.

-"Dos Kilometros y una hamburguesa mas tarde"-

-"Momento 4Koma"-

Darkhal: ¿Que? Tenia hambre

Narrador: Comer en un momento como este

Darkhal: Yo tambien soy un ser biologico :I

Narrador: Sigue caminando...

-"Fin del Momento 4Koma"-

-"De repente se ven varios Toads huyendo rapidamente de algo"-

Anciana Toad: ¡Huyan el volcan ha renacido!

Toad Pequeño: Bicfair se ha despetado

Toad: El volcan lo destruira todo

Sabio Toad: Esto es una mala premonicion, primero ese monstruo entrando a el volcan y ahora el renacimineto del mismo

Naintindou: ¿Monstruo? ¿Como era? ._.

Todos los Toads: Lo que nos faltaba ahora vienen fantasmas

Naintindou: ._."

Mario: Disculpen ¿Que les pasa? n.n"

Sabio Toad: Un monstruo era una especie de esfera con brazos mecanicos, horrible dentadura, parecia estar hecho de acero fundido seguido de 2 iguales y un batallon de robots en llamas... *Naintindou interrumpe*

Naintindou: Lord Magmo, los Hnos. Magmanimos y el batallon derretido D:

Sabio Toad: Entraron al Volcan Bigfire, y desde entonces el volcan se ha reactivado, haces unos minutos acaba de hacer erupcion, todos huimos el resto de los pueblerinos salieron desperdigados en diferentes direcciones, me temo que la hecatombe se acerca, en ese volcan yace dormido una bestia que fue derrotada hace mucho tiempo, Bigfire, fue derrotada por un grupo de heroes, Toachronno el espadachin, Toaducca la inventora, la princesa Setarle, el robot Mechaforesto, el caballero Toad convertido en toad (Nota: Toad significa rana quise hacer el chiste pero no funciona mucho literalmente significa el Toad convertido en rana), la cavernicola Toadyla y el mago Kamekgus el oscuro, segun dicen creyeron derrotarlo para siempre y no volvieron a verse, la desgracia viene a aquellos que osen atravesar el volcan, y tengo mucho miedo, estoy viejo pero no me quiero morir

-"Los Toads continua con su huida"-

Darkhal: ¿Donde he oido algo parecido?

Mario: Bigfire, suena fuerte

Luigi: Hecatombe D:

Naintindou: Algo me dice que estamos bien fritos ._.

Pokesage: He estado analizando todo lo que han dicho esos Toads y lo mas cercano que he encontrado a Bigfire es... Lavos

Naintindou y Darkhal: ¿¡LAVOS!?

Mario y Luigi: ¿Quien es Lavos?

-"Naintindou les explica a Mario y Luigi quien es Lavos y Pokesage les enseña imagenes de Lavos y Darkhal... se fue al baño/arbusto XD"-

Mario: Asi que eso es... Lavos

Luigi: Tengo mello D:

Darkhal: Asi es, y si esa cosa existe tambien en esta dimension la cosa se puso fea

La Cosa: Pero si yo soy hermoso por dentro :'(

Todos: :pokerface:

La Cosa; Me voy ._.' *Desparece*

Naintindou: No me gusta romper la 4ta pared pero DPoke, ¿Que fue eso?

DPoké: No se D: creo que paso demasiado ayudando a mi amigo en su historia, de hecho ni siquiera debo aparecer, *Saca un Neuronalizador y les borra los ultimos segundos de su memoria y DPoke desparece*

-"Como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado siguieron caminando hasta encontrar el volcan"-

Mario: Asi que este es el Volcan Bigfire

Luigi: Es majestuosamente aterrador TwT

Naintindou: Hay que estar preparados

Darkhal: Hace calor :derp:

Pokesage: Pues claro, estamos en un volcan activo...

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN de capitulo, este capitulo se me hizo largo :I

===Teatro 4Koma===  
Narrador: Los misterios mas misteriosamente misteriosos del Hiperespacio con su anfitrion el unico, el inigualable Prof. D. Saster y su ayudante tambien inigualable X. Plosion

Ambos: Bienvenidos

D. Saster: En el misterio de esta semana investigaremos a la enigmatica Estrella Oxcura, un ser que es una Estrella Oscura, un Dimensio, un Rey Boo, un Arceus Siniestro y un emperador del mal

X. Plosion: Dudo que exista algo como eso Profesor

-"Aparece Estrella Oxcura, una mezcla monstruosa de todo lo mencionado anteriormente"-

Estrella Oxcura: Hola :derp: n.n/

Ambos: ¿Kisawea deforme? D:

-"Ambos huyen"-

Estrella Oxcura: :foreveralone:  
Nota: Estrella xcura es un user de Wikia donde antes estaba mi historia pero bueno n.n igual lo copie XD


	6. Capitulo 6

==Capitulo 6: Todo lo que dije antes Parte 2: Orbe a la parrilla==  
-"En lo profundo del volcan"-

Lord Magmo: Juejuejue todo sale acorde a mi plan... Hermanos Magmanimos, vengan se los ordeno

Hnos Magmanimos: Los hermanos Pyro y Marte a vuestro servicio ilustre Lord Magmo

Lord Magmo: Presiento que algo malo para mi plan se avecina, lo siento en los intestinos

Pyro: Fue el taco con salsa tabasco n.n"

Marte: Le dije que no le echara frijoles e_e

Lord Magmo: No es eso par de mequetrefes, es algo mas... ¡DOBLEN LA SEGURIDAD O LOS MANDO A DUCHAR CON AGUA HELADA MEQUETREFES!

Hnos Magmanimos: Como ordene su lavasidad D:

-"En la entrada del volcan nuestros heroes se estan cocinando en sus propios jugos"-

Mario: Y yo que creia que en la guarida de Bowser hacia calor, esto parece la Galaxia Paseo Infernal u.u"

Luigi: No presumas hermano de tu viaje por el universo, ademas yo estuve alli tambien para ayudarte con las estrellas oculta u.u" y al pasar con todas las estrellas se podia jugar conmigo n.n'

Pokesage: ¡Que suerte que tengo aire acondicionado dentro de mi! n.n

Darkhal: No me hagas abrirte hojalata u.u"

Naintindou: Hace tanto calor que secundaria con gusto la mocion de Darkhal u.u"

Pokesage: No me abran... Claro... Mentas y agua

Mario y Luigi: ¿Mentas y agua?

Darkhal: Eso es muy arriesgado u.u"

Naintindou: Les explico, si te comes una menta fuerte y luego bebes agua te congelaras la garganta y el resto del cuerpo u.u"... aunque con este calor solo nos estabilizariamos talvez funcione u.u", creo que tengo algunas mentas

Luigi: ¿Quien carga mentas en un momento como este? -.-"

Naintindou: Uno nunca sabe cuando tendra que besar a una belleza en una aventura, hay que estar prevenidos n.n"

Darkhal: Que bueno que la cantinplora es hermetica, esta fresquita el agua

-"Todos comen una menta la mastican y la tragan acto seguido toma un vaso de agua fresca y se comienzan a congelar pero el calor evita que se hagan cubitos de hielo"-

Mario: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Nunca he sentido tanto frio, los niveles de hielo no se compara con esto D:

Luigi: Prefiero sentir los escalofrios de las casas embrujadas D:

Darkhal: Siempre duele D:

Naintindou: Prefiero que el estetoscopio del doctor lo guarden en el congelador y me lo pongan en la espalda D:

Pokesage: ¡Que bueno que a mi no me pasa nada de eso! n.n' ¿Eh? *Falla en el Sistema de Refrigeracion; Temperatura disminuyendo considerablemente* D: ¡FRIO! Debo aprender a cerrar la boca D: ¡Se me congelan los circuitos!

-"Algunos metros mas adelante"-

?: Oiste algo Pyromanus

Pyromanus: No he oido nada Lavades, debes de estar nervioso por lo que le paso a Flamelo

Lavades: Si... Que feo, Por irse a relajar en la lava lo mandaron a ducharse con agua helada :S

Pyromanus: Mejor regresemos a nuestros puestos, no nos vaya a pasar lo mismo que a Flamelo

Lavades: Si

-"Se van Lavades y Pyromanus"-

Naintindou y Mario: Eso estuvo cerca -.-'

-"Despues del descongelamiento de nuestros heroes y un cambio de anticongelante de Pokesage proseguimos con la historia"-

Naintindou: Casi nos descubren D: -.-

Mario: ¿Que creen que nos hubieran hecho si nos encontraban? D:

Darkhal: Nos hubieran asado vivos

Pokesage: El termino correcto es calcinar :derp:

Darkhal: ¡Callate diccionario volador! ¬¬

Pokesage: Perdon inculto levitante ¬¬

Darkhal: Naintindou, ¿Puedo abrirlo con el abrelatas? :derp:

Mario: Silencio que nos escuharan e_e

-"Unos metros mas adelante(de nuevo)"-

?: Fundidus ¿Te enteraste? Lord Magmo esta en el fondo del volcan con una bestia dormida

Fundidus: Lo sé Derretius, esa cosa me asusta D: pero no tanto como Lord Magmo... Y si nos hechamos una siesta :yaoming: No creo que alguien se entere

Derretius: See, :yaoming:

-"Se quedan profundamente dormidos a una velocidad hipersonica, mas que Luigi en Dream Team Bros."-

Todos: ._.' Y estos que son tan distraidos que no se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, mejor aprovechemos n.n'

-"Despues de unos cuantos guardias flojos llegan a una especie de arena de pelea y al fondo hay una enorme puerta"-

Mario: Creo que alguien nos esperaba ._.

Luigi: Y al parecer no para comer :I

?: Mira Pyro visitas

Pyro: Lo se Marte, ¿Esos no son los imbeciles de Darkhal y Naintindou?

Marte: Lo son, pero ¿Que es esa tostadora que los acompañan? y ¿esos fontaneros?

Pyro: Pues no se sobre esa tostadora pero creo que Lord Magmo volvio a tapar el baño ._.

Pokesage: Tostadora XDD... esperen ¿TOSTADORA YO? è_é Los matare

Mario: ¿Quienes son ustedes?

Luigi: ¿Que no te acabas de dar cuenta? se llaman Pyro y Marte

Mario: Lo se pero en historias como estas, generalmente cuando alguien pregunta "¿Quienes son ustedes?" se procede a una explicación :derp:

Darkhal: Ellos dos son los Hermanos Magmanimos subordinados de Lord Magmo, sus mascotas por asi decirlo..

Hnos Magmanimos: ¿A quien llamas mascota, clon fallido de pacotilla? Nosotros somos los mas confiables soldados de Lord Magmo, somos su guardias... ¡Pyro/Marte deja de hablar al mismo tiempo que yo! ¡Hablo en serio! ¡Asdasdasdasdsdasdasdasd! ._.

Mario, Luigi, Darkhal, Naintindou, Pokesage y una piedra: ._.'

Pokesage: ¿Acaso esa piedra se puso como "._.'"? Olvidenlo...

Pyro: No importa los detendremos.. *Magma Blast*

-"De la boca de Pyro sale un torrente de magma y casi le da a Mario"-

Mario: D: Casi me dan, hablan en serio

Luigi: Creo que cargo unas Flores de Hielo, toma Mario

Mario: Gracias Luigi

Darkhal: Y tu de que te quejabas de que Naintindou trajera mentas a un volcan...

Luigi: Mejor no hables de esto, hay que pelear

Naintindou: Cierto ._.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN de capitulo queridos lectores

===Teatro 4Koma===

Sera muy corto el 4Koma n.n"

Desconocido: ¿Y el orbe a la parrilla? ¬¬ siempre pones algo que se relacione con el titulo

Escritor: De acuerdo ¬¬

-"Mientras tanto dentro de la sala"-

Lord Magmo: Con el poder del orbe dominare a esta bestia Muajuajuajua *Se le cae el orbe y cae en la lava* D:Se cayo *lo saca de la lava* Uf -.- si no lo saco termina como "orbe a la parrilla"

Escritor: ¿Contento? ¬¬

Desconocido: Siii n.n


	7. Capitulo 7 y Especial 1

==Capitulo 7: ¿Crees que lo repetire? ._. Parte 3: El sacrificio en llamas==  
Luigi: Ahora como vencemos a esos dos :derp:

Darkhal: Usa la cabeza, eres Luigi Hielo, ellos detestan el frio

Mario: Veamos... *Freeze Ball*

-"Mario lanza una bola de hielo a Pyro y este se congela pero el calor que emana de su cuerpo lo derrite"-

Pyro: Estupido fontanero bigoton grrrr ò_ó

Marte: No te metas con mi hermano menor

Pyro: Pero somos gemelos :derp:

Marte: Pero yo naci 0.1 segundos antes

Pyro: ¿Vas a comenzar de nuevo?

Luigi: Mario *susurro* la tecnica que practicamos*susurro*

Mario: De acuerdo

Naintindou: Yo tambien atacare, creen que con todos mis viajes no he aprendido nada, pues observen jejejeje, Tecnica copia *Ice Kirby*

-"Naintindou lanza una bocanada de un aire frio que congela a Pyro y a Marte"-

Hnos. Magmanimos: Brrr eesttttuuppiiiiddooooo Naaainttititiindooouu *Mad Volcan*

-"Pyro y Marte comienzan a escupir rocas volcanicas en llamas que dan de lleno a nuestros heroes"-

Todos: ¡QUEMA! D:

Pokesage: Ya me harte... Desviando refrigeracion.. *Coolest Cold Blaster Cannon Ultimate*

-"Pokesage lanza una gran rafaga de aire frio que congela a Pyro y a Marte"-

Mario y Luigi: Tecnica Secreta Tandem *Twin Tornadus of 1000 and 1 grades under zero*

-"Mario y Luigi con sus poderes de hielo crean un par de tornados que congelan todo a su paso(es extremadamente frio considerando que estan en el corazon del volcan) y les da de lleno a Pyro y Marte"-

Pyro: Ya me harte, me enoje GRRRRRR! Ò_Ó

Marte: Igual yo e_e , demosle lo que se merecen

Hnos. Magmanimos: Tecnica Ultimate *Twin Vulcan Maddnes*

-"Ambos comienza a lanzar piedras en llamas a modo de metralleta vieja a diestra y siniestra le dan a todo menos a... nuestro heroes"-

Pyro: Que verguenza...

Marte: Hemos fallado

Pyro: Lord Magmo no va a estar feliz...

Marte: Y que lo digas...

Pyro: Le dire que tu fallaste *sale corriendo* :trollface:

Marte: No seas asi, pedazo de inmaduro D:

Todos: ._.'

-"Marte deja caer una llave(como en todo videojuego algun malo la deja caer XD)"-

Pokesage: Que distraidos ¬¬ Al menos dejaron una llave n.n'

El resto: Sigamos

-"Entran por la gran puerta y se ve un pasillo largo, de las paredes emana magma,nuestros heroes siguen por alli, llegan al final donde una criatura de aspecto esferico sostiene un orbe frente a una bestia gigante con una boca en la parte central y el cuerpo recubierto de picos"-

Lord Magmo: Vaya, han llegado...yo el gran Lord Magmo estoy sorprendido debio de ser duro pasar por mis tropas juejuejue

Todos: Esteee

Pokesage: ¡Se estaban echando un coyotin! :yaoming:

Lord Magmo: ¡QUE! *saca un microfono* ¡VENGAN VAGOS, SE LES PIDE QUE VENGAN ANTE MI PRESENCIA!

-"De repente cientos de soldados aparecen de la nada y estanta la concurrencia que ha aplastado a nuestros heroes"-

Todos los soldados: Si Lord Magmo

Lord Magmo: ¿Estan todos? 3:)

Todos los soldados: SI

Lord Magmo: Lavos... ¡TRAGATELOS!

Lavos: ROOOOAAAARRR *comienza a aspirar a los soldados como si nada, y caen en su fauces, mientras que de sus bocas salen unos seres espectrales, mientras que nuestros heroes se aferran al suelo*

Luigi: ¿Que son esos? D:

Darkhal: Oi algo de eso, cuando su cuerpo robotico es destruido su cuerpo real sale en un estado etereo, y regresan al Hiperespacio por un portal oscuro, o eso es lo que oi... cuando estaba... en el tubo de clonacion :C

Naintindou: No te pongas sentimental en un momento como este D:

Oscurae: Libres.. podemos volver. regresaremos a nuestro hogar... pero nos vengaremos... de Lord Magmo 3:D

Lord Magmo: ¡Alimentate poderoso Lavos!

Pokesage: Ese Lavos... no se ha desarrollado

Mario: ¿Que?

Pokesage: Ese Lavos no es adulto es tan solo una larva, cuando llego solo durmio y comenzo a devorar todo en el momento que comienza la leyenda que contaron los Toads

Lord Magmo: Asi es, hay un Lavos en cada dimension, todos en estado de hibernacion eterna, solo se desarrollo el de la dimension "CHR0NN0 TR1GG3R"

Luigi: Si esa cosa es una larva... ¡NO QUIERO SABER COMO SERA EL ADULTO! D:

Lavos: Roar arrrg

Mario: Magmo controla a Lavos con ese orbe

Naintindou: Claro el Orbe del Fuego Eterno, esa cosa tiene poderes mas alla de lo que cualquiera puede comprender :S

Lord Magmo: Si ustedes nenitas terminaron de hablar juejuejue la cosa se pondra buena *se traga el orbe y comienza a fundirse con Lavos y comienza a crear una nueva bestia, una fusion, de apariencia espantosa*

Lord Magvos: Este sera el fin de todos ustedes y de ese antipatico de Lord Gengarius Muajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja 3:D

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN DE CAPITULO, debido a que es un capitulo de "jefe" no habra 4Koma u.u', en su lugar habra un capitulo especial, por favor si no les gustase, me avisan n.n'

===Especial 1: El origen de Jefe===  
No he dejado de pensar aun en ese fatidico dia, me ha atormentado el recuerdo, crei haber olvidado pero para olvidar hay que recordar, han pasado ya 502 años desde entonces, todo comenzo un dia normal, de repente el cielo se puso negro cual carbón, caian rayos, se abrieron misteriosos huecos en el suelo y en el aire, la gente del miedo huia, yo... yo cai accidentalmente en uno de esos portales, todo caia en caos, mis padres... no los volvia a ver, solo recuerdo que desperte en una especie de isla flotante, debajo de mi habia un agujero negro, oi voces y me escondi, eran seres que me espantaban, de aspecto blancusco, con una cola espectral, parecia que volaban pero solo levitaban, al parecer notaron mi presencia, y me preguntaron ¿Quien o que era? solo dije mi nombre, no recuerdo bien el resto y me dijeron que debia resguardarme de una tormenta producida por el colapso de una dimension, en esos momentos estaba muy confundido para entender alguna palabra, y me ofrecieron refugio... solo se que dormi mal esa noche, al dia siguiente me llevaron con el jefe del lugar, el alcalde cuyo nombre no recuerdo, al parecer era un gran cientifico, me dijo algo sobre que mi frecuencia genetica estaba corrupta pero no entendi dijo que yo provenia...de la dimension que colapso, al oir esto quede en shock, tras mucho meditarlo, me puse un poco alegre, ya que si me hubiese quedado hubiera seguido con el fatal destino de todos pero la tristeza me pesaba, no volveria a ver a mis amigos o familiares, estuve asi algunos dias, cuando me senti mejor me atrevi a preguntarle que era eso de frecuencia genetica, y me lo explico perfectamente, si esa frecuencia genetica se corrompia cual politico, cualquier dimension entraria en caos(algo asi como poner un iman cerca de un televisor) y trataria de eliminar a la fuente, mi frecuencia genetica se habia corrompido y ahora lo entendia, le pregunte porque no pasaba eso en este lugar y me conto que esta dimension es neutral, es indiferente a cualquier frecuencia genetica, entonces comprendi no tenia salida, pero me propuse algo, evitar que alguien mas cayera en mi desdicha decidi que evitaria el colapso de cualquier otra dimension... cuando el alcalde (que ya tenia la avanzada edad de 199 años (generalmente nadie llega tan lejos segun me contaron, me dijeron que la mayoria llegaba a 150-170)) fallecio me cedio el puesto y me converti en el "Jefe", conforme paso el tiempo estudiaba mas y llegue a crear una maquina que podia abrir portales, pero unos seres parecidos a los que me acogieron pero de color morado quisieron roba mi maquina pero los detuvimos, y asi forme un equipo para estabilizar a las dimensiones, me duele recordar, con el pasar de los meses descubri que mi edad biologica se detuvo lentamente desde mi llegada, para ser exactos se detuo finalmente en mi cumpleaños numero 16, un año y ocho meses despues de mi llegada, me duele recordar pero no seguire contando...

-Jefe


	8. Capitulo 8 y Especial 2

**Capitulo 8: Ya lo sabes ._. Parte 4: La noche de Lord Magvos**

* * *

Lord Magvos: Ahora soy invencible

Mario: ¿A que te referias con acabar con Lord Gengarious?

Luigi: ¡Si!

Naintindou: Lo mismo me pregunto

Pokesage: Ya preguntaron lo que habia que preguntar u.u

Darkhal: Te apoyo u.u

Lord Magvos: En serio creyeron que le obedeceria eternamente a ese cabeza de chorlito de Gengarious, espearaba un momento como este, encontrar a Lavos y que me diera el Orbe del Fuego Eterno, acabare con ese mequetrefe y sere yo quien domine todas las dimensiones Muajajajajajajajajajajaja, comenzando con esta dimension de pacotilla, ahora tiemblen ante mi poder *Earthquake*

-"El lugar se sacude violentamente procvocando una erupcion volcanica, Mario y Luigi hicieron una barrera de hielo en forma de esfera y salieron volando del volcan cuando este erupciono, mientras que Lord Magvos emergia de la chimenea del volcan como si nada hubiera pasado"-

Darkhal: Esa cosa no se muere... Me pregunto se podre usar Cheats (derp)

Pokesage: Dos cosas, primero ¡Que tramposo!, segundo esto no es videojuego

Darkhal: No me sermonees -  
Lord Magvos: Jejeje usare los poderes de Lavos para deshacerme de ustedes roaaaar *Heaven Punishment*

-"De repente Lord Magvos lanza dos picos de su espalda al cielo y estos caen en forma de astillas en llamas y le da a Mario y a Luigi"-

Todos: D: Astillas

Lord Magvos:Tomen :D *Mordida caotica de sombras*

-"Lord Magvos comienza a morder aire y produce "mordiscos sombras" que van directo a Darkhal(algo asi como Puño Sombra XD)"-

Darkhal: Me siento comida T.T :C... Esto no se va a quedar asi, Tecnica de Transformacion *Maldad Encarnada*

-"Darkhal se comienza a transformar en una sombra sus ya afilados dientes se transforman en colillos, sus manos toman la apariencia de garras y se puede dar a notar que esta rodeado de un aura oscura"-

Naintindou: Ojala no te salgas de control como la ultima vez ._.'

Luigi: -.-' Esto es una pesadilla, debi de haberme quedado en casa como en Paper Mario 64

Mario: No seas cobarde, ahora usemos la otra tecnica que practicamso :D

Ambos: Tecnica Tandem *Tenis Congelante*

-"Ambos se comienzan a pasar una "Freezy Ball" a manera de Tenis y esta comienza a crecer en tamaño y a decrecer en temperatura y la lanzan a Lord Magvos cuando esta alcanza su maximo tamaño, pero Lord Magvos no parece inmutado"-

Ambos: (derp) Mierd*

Lord Magvos: Se acabo argg... ngh... ROAAARRR Mi destruir estupidos Smashseres :D

Pokesage: Chicos

El resto: ¿Si?

Pokesage: Al parecer Lavos lucha por controlar el cuerpo de Lord Magvos y... ¡LAVOS SOLO BUSCA LA DESTRUCCION DE LA VIDA Y ALIMENTARSE!

Lord Magvos: Se acabo mequetrefes mi vencer ustedes *La noche de Lord Magvos*

-"Todos los picos de Lord Magvos salen desperdigados al cielo y en su espalda nuevos comienzan a aparecer, acto seguido usa "Mad Volcan" y los lanza al cielo seguid de un ultimo ataque "Magma Burst"(Version mas poderosa de Magma Blast) al cielo, de repente comienza an caer todos los ataques sobre nuestros heroes"-

Todos: Ahora si nos jodimos (derp)

Fiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn de capitulo

Todos: ¡Que suerte! -.-

Dejenme terminar :I Fin de capitulo, ahora si termino, pero no crean que se salvaron la cosa sigue en el proximo capitulo

**Capitulo especial 2: ¿Lord Gengarious? ¿La parte malvada del alma de Jefe?**

* * *

De nuevo he recordado y para olvidar hay que recordar pero al haberlo recordado lo he olvidado y por olvidarlo lo he recordado, mejor escribo antes de que este recuerdo se pierda en la bruma de la memoria, paso hace ya 450 años un 21 de abril, de repente me comencé a comportar de una extraña manera como si no fuera yo pero era yo al no ser yo era un tanto confuso, sentia que algo malo crecia en mi, pero ¿Que?... Mis dientes se comenzaron a afilar, mis ojeras se acenturon, me comportaba con odio, me sentia confundido, sentia un gusto por los colores oscuros y morados, porque me recordaba a lo macabro pero no sabia por que, me enloquecia, hubo muchos cambios he inclusive instale un pozo de cocodrilos que hasta la fecha sigue en el castillo, un dia me fui a mi cuarto, me sentia agobiado y fatigado, me quede dormido sin saberlo, entonces soñe... con... ¡Eso!, era una nube de un estrambotico y extraño gas, parecia que sonreia, me dijo "No... No escaparas de tu destino", se comenzo a enroscar en mi cuerpo y sonreia macabramente me zafe y sin saber como pude golpear a es nube... cuando desperte me sentia aliviado pero al darme cuenta de que habia algo raro me levante y me di vuelta, de algun modo se materializo frente a mi... se me acerco pero yo hui, mis ojeras permanecian pero mis dientes ya no eran afilados pero mis caninos seguian acolmillados perfectamente pero no lo explicare ahora, parecia mas irregular a cada segundo esa cosa, y la perdi de vista, me infromaron que se habia metido en la dimension "P0K3M0N", un lugar donde habitaban seres denominados "criaturas magicas" (actualmente Pokémons), algunos soldados lo siguieron solo para ver un horrible espectaculo, esa nube de gas se estaba fusionando con un Ghastly, que evoluciono subitamente a un Haunter, y luego a un Gengar, y este comenzo a mutar por asi decirlo, de una forma mas humanoide, sus primeras palabras fueron,"Volvere a mi cuerpo jejeje" y desparecio, u.u' durante 50 años dijo eso, finalmente en el año 51 dijo "Ya no necesito tu cuerpo, yo soy Lord Gengarious el nuevo jefe de los Oscurae, no YO soy su rey, el Rey Sombra Lord Gengarious, ustedes no me detendran simples mortales", con esto entendi que el era inmortal, entonces entendi que ahora el buscaba dominar todas las dimensiones, un nuevo enemigo habia surgido de lo mas remotamente improbable, Lord Gengarious era una parte de mi maldad basica y de un inocente Pokémon, hay origenes buenos otros tristes y unos peores, pero no quiero seguir hablando...

-Jefe


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9: No lo repetire ._. Parte final: Lord Magvos se enfria**

* * *

Pokesage: *Mu Barrier*

-"Pokesage crea una barrera que detiene el ataque"-

Todos: (yuno) No pudiste hacer eso desde el inicio..

Pokesage: Perdonenme e_e Ni siquiera sabia que podia hacer eso... Necesito ese manual de instrucciones e_e

Lord Magvos: Eso ser imposible, mequetrefes deber ser eliminados

Mario: Algo me dice que cada vez mas Lavos controla ese cuerpo e_e

Pokesage: ¡Debemos hacer algo rapido!

-"De repente un ser misterioso aparece de la nada"-

?: En lo mas profundo del bosque esta Masamune la unica espada capaz de vencer a Lavos... *desaparece*

Todos: ¿¡Que fue eso!? D:

Pokesage: Masamune... Lo encontre, Masamune es la union de Masa y Mune, una espada hecha con un antiguo material, la Dreamstone forjada por uno de los tres sabios, Melchior, es capaz de derrotar a Lavos...

-"Van hacia el bosque con Lord Magvos lanzando lava y pisandole los talones a nuestros heroes"-

Pokesage: ¿Ahora que haremos? D:

Mario: Miren, una estatua de un Toad

Luigi: A quien le importa, una betia escupe fuego nos sigue los talones D:

Mario: En la mano del Toad hay una espada...

Darkhal: Esa debe ser...

Naintindou: Lo mismo digo

-"Todos la intentan agarrarla pero Lord Magvos se los impide al final Mario por fin consigue obtenerla"-

Mario: ¿Y ahora que hago? ._.

Pokesage: Entierrasela en su cuerpo... no se cuanto mas resistiremos D:

-"En intento desesperado Mario le clava la espada Masamune a Lord Magvos entonces misteriosamente Lord Magvos se comienza a desquebrajar como si de un huevo se tratase y dentro de el estaba Lord Magmo casi moribundo y en su cabeza esta una especie de Anemona parasitaria, el verdadero Lavos pero estaba vencido, la espada lo habia atravezado, entonces la espada se hace polvo"-

Mario: ¿Qu... que ha pasado?

Pokesage: Interesante... el Lord Magvos que vimos era tan solo un cascaron... O-O

Lord Magmo(moribundo): Esto... esto.. no quedara asi...

-"Aparecen los hermanos Magmanimos"-

Hnos Magmanimos: Jefe *lo recogen y lo ponen sobre sus hombros*

Lord Magmo: Retirada... Estrategica...

Pyro: What? ._.

Marte: ¿Eh? ._.

Lord Magmo: Que escapemos par de mequetrefes...

-"Los Hnos. Magmanimos salen corriendo... pero sin Lord Magmos y este sale corriendo tras ellos gritandoles"-

Todos: Que... escenita ._."

-"Todos se dirigen a una nueva busqueda de los orbes cuando se dan cuenta de algo"-

Pokesage: ¿Y el orbe e-e?

Mario: Lo olvidamos D:

Luigi: No lo olvidamos... lo encontre entre los restos de Lord Magvos... *pensandoo: Que asco XP*

Naintindou: Que bueno... uno menos faltan 4..

Darkhal: Espero que sea la ultima vez que veamos a Lord Magmo -.-

El resto: Presiento que no sera la ultima -.-

-"En algun lado..."-

Lord Magmo: Par de mequetrefes les dije que no despertaran esa cosa, uff que cansancio D:

Hnos. Magmanimos: Crei que era un gran trozo de carbon... teniamos hambre TT_TT D: sigue detras de nosotros

-"Decian mientras eran perseguidos por un Chomp Cadenas hasta el ocaso..."-

Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin de cap... lamento no haber estado u.u el internet lo he tenido cortado(y sigue u.u) unas aclaraciones Dreamstone es un mineral prehistorico en la dimension CHR0NN0 TR1G3R y es el material de que esta hecha la espada Masamune, no la confundan con la de Dream Team Bros. n.n, la Masamune es la espada con la que se derrotaria a Lavos en el año 12 000 BC pero no fue asi y quedo olvidada hasta el 600 AC donde fue encontrada por los heroes de Chronno Trigger... ahora si Fin de explicacion n.n

**Teatro 4Koma**

* * *

Pokesage: Damas y caballeros hoy vengo con la segunda entrega de "La enciclopedia dimensional" n.n

Pokéball: Objeto para capturar y almacenar Pokémon

Pokesage: No quiero imaginar a Snorlax alli O-O

Red (Pokémon Rojo, Azul y Verde): ... ... ... ... ... ...

Pokesage: Eso lo describe perfectamente ._. casi parece una detallada descripción de él

Megaman (Dimensiones): Ente perteneciente a un grupo de dimensiones en las cuales siempre cambia, estas dimensiones a menudo estan ligadas por tuneles espacio-tiempo

Pokesage: Le queda mejor Rockman n.n ... Hora del ROCK! /n.n |m|

Zero (Kirby Dream Land): La oscuridad encarnecida en forma de globo ocular blanco y ojo rojo

Pokesage: ._. ¿Tendra conjuntivitis? ._. e_e

Pokesage (Hiperespacio): Potente creacion de los siameses D. Saster y X. Plosion...

Pokesage: Ommm Ommm que feliz soy buscandome a mi mismo Ommm Ommm

Mac Cabros (Hiperespacio): Segun cuentan arcaicas leyendas, es el mal universal encarnecido en persona, segun antiguos manuscritos era bizco pero sus sentidos eran desarrollados, sus ojos te mataban enseguida, su debilidad son los gatitos

Pokesage: *disfrazado de gatito* nya! *tiembla*


End file.
